logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network/On-Screen Watermarks
1992–2006 WatermarkCN.png|The first ever CN on-screen bug used from October 1, 1992 to 1995 in the USA and from April 30, 1993 to 1995 in Latin America. CN.png|Onscreen bug from 1995 to June 14, 2004. Cartoon Network on screen logo top 2000.jpeg|The 1992 onscreen bug at the top of the screen (used outside of the US, 1993-2006) LARMAM.png|Alternative variant of the 1995-2004 CN on-screen bug (Latin America) Hqdefault (43).jpg|Onscreen European bug used during Easter OnScreenBug1992-2004Online1998version.PNG|Onscreen bug 1998-June 14, 2004 website version Logo valentines CNPoland.jpg|Polish onscreen bug for Valentine's Day (2000) CNcombr.png|Onscreen Brazilian bug OnScreenBug1993-2004Online1998versionArgentina.PNG|Onscreen website in Argentina 2000-2005 OnScreenBug1993-2004Online1998versionGeneralLatinAmerica.PNG|General Latin America website bug AKACN.png|Onscreen bug used during the "AKA Cartoon Network" block in the UK (1999-2000) S01E03_l_The_Way_It_All_Began_l_Fantastic_Four_1967_Cartoon.mp4_000843480.jpg|Onscreen Australian website bug (1999-2004) nimbus-image-1436302331462.png|Onscreen website in Mexico 2000-2005 Cartoonnetwork-plus1.jpg|Cartoon Network +1 bug Cartoon Network UK Screen Bug 2004.jpeg|Onscreen bug used in the UK (2001-2005) Cartoon Cartoon Weekend Summerfest logo.png|Onscreen bug used for the Cartoon Cartoon Weekend Summerfest in 2002 OnScreenBug2003Birthday10.PNG|Onscreen bug CN's 10th birthday version (2003, Latin America) 3sleep.jpg|Cartoon Network Europe screenbug used until 1999. CartoonNetworkCCF-1.jpg|"Cartoon Cartoon Fridays" bug, 2001 (Frame A). CartoonNetworkCCF-2.jpg|"Cartoon Cartoon Fridays" bug, 2001 (Frame B). CartoonNetworkCCF-3.jpg|"Cartoon Cartoon Fridays" bug, 2001 (Frame C). CNbug.png|Latin american bug used in <2005's cartoons (25th anniversary special) (2018) 2004–2011 CN2004Bug.png|Onscreen bug used in the USA from June 14, 2004 to April 2, 2006. OYLShUWH 400x400.jpeg|The 2004 onscreen bug with red gradients, used in the USA from April 3, 2006 to October 7, 2007 during the Yes!, Summer 2007, and the first 5 weeks of the Fall era. Screenshotter--Ben10S04E04BigFatAlienWeddingVideoDailymotion-11’59”.jpg|Onscreen bug with 2004 CN logo in grey color, used during August 2007. OnscreenID EuropeCN.jpg|Onscreen alternative European bug (Top-right corner, 2005-2007 in the UK and 2006-2008 in most countries).. plus.JPG|Cartoon Network +1 logo (Used in the UK from April 11, 2005 to April 23, 2006). Bubbles_with_a_cone_on_her_mouth.jpg|The European 2006-2008 logo used at the bottom right corner (used on the CN Kabel eins block, 2005-2010, Germany). OnScreenBug2005-2010,2011-2012.PNG|Onscreen Bug in Latin America (January 1, 2005 to 2010). LATBN.png|A bigger variant of the 2004 CN logo, which was never used in the USA, but it did in Latin America, however it was used between 2005 to 2010, but the actual year for that variant is unknown). OnScreenBugSummer2005.PNG|Onscreen Bug Used during Cartoon Network Summer 2005. CN-Byline-Christmas2005.png|Onscreen bug used in Winter 2005. Cartoon Network Taiwan000001666.jpg|Onscreen bug for Taiwan (2008 to 2011). CartoonNetwork-ChristmasCirca2008.PNG|Extremely rare international logo with a Christmas Hat (Mid 2000s). Goat.jpg|Extremely rare textless onscreen bug (Korea?, mid-2000s) 06002.jpg|Onscreen Japanese bug. SmartSelect_20180628-231432_Samsung Internet.jpg|Cartoonnetwork.com.mx website screen bug during Pokemon Chronicles (Mexico, 2006) 06007.jpg|Alternate onscreen Japanese bug. Smile (21).jpg|Transparent Japanese onscreen bug. Cartoon Network in South Korea.jpg|Onscreen bug for South Korea (2006 to 2011). Cnhd.jpg|Onscreen Star Wars-themed HD bug (2007 to 2009) vlcsnap-2015-06-26-05h16m08s166.png|Onscreen bug used for CartoonNetwork.com and Cartoon Network Podcast videos from 2007 to 2009. A blue version was used on the 2005 Cartoon Network Summer Kickoff preview special. vlcsnap-2012-07-27-00h56m41s42.png|On-screen bug variation used for Chowder: Gazpacho Stands Up on December 14, 2007. The logo position was matched to the bug used on premiere. Chowdercnlogos.jpg|An example of on-screen bug overlap on later reruns of aforementioned presentation. Duel Personality (1966).jpg|Onscreen bug used from 2008 to 2010 (Europe only). vlcsnap-2019-05-16-18h27m35s303.png|Up next banner used for Asia and Australia (2008 to 2011) OnScreenBugFall2007.PNG|Onscreen Bug used in Thursday Nights from March to May 2008. CN-08.png|On-screen bug used from July 14, 2008 to June 11, 2009. CN-Marathon-08.jpg|On-screen bug used for Marathons from July 14, 2008 to June 12, 2009. CartoonNetwork-OnscreenBug-2008-NewEpisode.PNG|On-screen bug used for New Episodes from July 14, 2008 to June 12, 2009. OnScreen2008-09Premiere.png|Onscreen variant used in Movie and Cartoon Premieres like Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Movie: Destination Imagination (2008). 9QyghF1368847472.jpg|Onscreen Christmas bug used in December 2008. 2016-11-17.png|Used for New Years 2009 U15309691096549 3.png|Onscreen bug used only from June 12, 2009 to May 28, 2010. CartoonNetwork-OnscreenBug-2009-2010-NewEpisode.PNG|Onscreen bug used for new episodes in June 12, 2009 to May 28, 2010. Haroldquasardefault.jpg|Onscreen bug used for marathons used from June 12, 2009 to May 28, 2010 OnScreenBugEarly2010Variant.PNG|Updated bug (Australia, 2010) CartoonNetwork-OnscreenBug-2009-2010-HD.PNG|HD Onscreen bug used from June 12, 2009 to May 28, 2010. CartoonNetwork-OnscreenBug-2009-2010-HD-NewEpisode.PNG|HD Onscreen bug used for New Episodes in June 12, 2009 to May 28, 2010. vlcsnap-2015-06-16-17h53m02s57.png|Onscreen bug used on CartoonNetwork.com videos from October 2009 to May 28, 2010. summerlogocn.JPG|Summer Onscreen Bug in Latin America (end of the 2000s) cn2010bug.png|Bug used in Latin America in the Toonix era (2010) cn2011bug.png|Bug used in latin america in the Toonix era (2011) cn2005bug.png|Latin american bug used in 2005-2010 cartoons (25th anniversary special) (2018) 2010–present U15309691096549 8.png|SD On-screen bug used from May 2010 to September 2013 CN2010Bug.png|HD On-screen bug since October 2013 Underthebag.png|SD On-screen bug for New Episodes used from May 2010 to February 2013 Babbo.png|On-screen bug used on the top right in Europe. Cartoon network USA - 20th anniversary.jpg|Onscreen bug for the network's 20th birthday CNES onscreen.jpg|Onscreen Spanish bug used from 2010 to 2015 Cartoon Network Arabia bug, bottom.JPG|Onscreen bug in the Middle East (seen at the bottom, pre-widescreen transition, 2010-2014) Cartoon Network Arabia bug top.JPG|Onscreen bug in the Middle East (seen at the top, after widescreen transition, since 2014) Cartoon Network HD Special bug.png|HD bug used for TV specials from May 2010 to May 2013 Marathon 2010-2013.png|HD bug used for Marathons from May 2010 to May 2013 New Series 2010-2013.png|HD bug used for New Series from May 2010 to May 2013 Season Premeire 2010-2013.png|HD bug used for Season Premieres from May 2010 to May 2013 New Episode 2010-2013 bug.png|HD bug used for New Episodes from May 2010 to May 2013 Up next 2010-2013.png|Up next banner used from 2010 to 2013 Up next 2012-2013.png|Up next banner used from 2012 to 2013 Up next Check It 3.0.png|Up next banner used from 2013 to 2016 Up Next (Yoursday).png|Up next banner used during Yoursday from April to June 2016 Up Next 2016.png|Up next banner used from 2016 to present Up Next (France).png|Up next banner used in France vlcsnap-2012-09-05-16h14m01s213.png|Original transparent on-screen bug used on CartoonNetwork.com videos from May 29, 2010 to Early 2012 Steven U.jpg|Onscreen bug for Taiwan (2011-onwards) Cartoon Network Korea onsrceen bug (with Nerf logo).PNG|Onscreen used in Korea (seen with the Nerf logo for a commercial by Hasbro) Bug-cartoonnetwork-600x336.png|Onscreen bug used from May 2013 to September 2017 Bumpers del 20 Cumpleaño de Cartoon Network Parte 3.jpg|Onscreen bug for Latin America's 20th birthday (2013) Cartoon Network UK 20th Birthday RegularCapital.jpg|Onscreen bug for the UK's 20th birthday (2013) New Season bug.png|Bug used for the Season 3 premiere of The Amazing World of Gumball CNPT onscreen.jpg|Onscreen Portuguese bug used from 2014 to 2015 Stop Bullying, Speak Up Week bug .png|The Stop Bullying Speak Up campaign bug with the New Episode banner CartoonNetwork-OnscreenBug-2013-Present-NewSeries.PNG|Bug used for New Series from May 2013 to November 2015 New Episode 2013-2015 bug.png|Bug used for New Episodes from May 2013 to January 2016 CN France srceen bug.PNG|Bug used in France (2015) with the Comedie Show bug Maxresdefault (47).jpg|Onscreen HD feed bug without the current logo World Premiere bug.jpg|Bug used for the Regular Show: The Movie premiere Lego Day bug.jpg|Bug used for the Lego Day event in December 2015 Yellow New Episode bug.jpg|Bug used for non-''Yoursday'' New Episode premieres since November 2015 Yellow New Series bug.jpg|Bug used for New Series since November 2015 Yellow Special bug.jpg|Bug used for non-''Yoursday'' TV Specials since November 2015 Yellow Premiere bug.png|Bug used for movie premieres since November 2015 Top 50 bug.png|Bug used for the Top 50 Episodes of 2015 event CN bug (Hulu).png|Used when viewing episodes on Hulu 24961707973_a26e3ca850_z.jpg|Onscreen bug used in Chilevisión's "Zona Cartoon Network" block in Chile (March - October 2016). chv logo.JPG|HD Onscreen bug used in Chilevisión's "Zona Cartoon Network" block in Chile (March - October 2016). CN Asia Laughternoons New Episodes Bug.png|Bug used in Asia during the Laughternoons promos Final Chapter bug.png|Bug used for the final two chapters of Over The Garden Wall Yoursday bug (Not folded).png|Bug used for Yoursday as it appears at the beginning of programming Yoursday bug (Folded).png|Bug used for Yoursday as it appears for the duration of the episode Yoursday New Episode bug (Not folded).png|Bug used for New Episodes during Yoursday as it appears at the beginning of programming Yoursday New Episode bug (Folded).png|Bug used for New Episodes during Yoursday as it appears for the duration of the episode 1463519987289.png|Bug used for new episode premieres in France Stevies.jpg|CN HD bug badly positioned Swordsday bug (Not folded).png|Bug used for the Swordsday event on October 20, 2016 as it appears at the beginning of programming Swordsday bug (Folded).png|Bug used for the Swordsday event on October 20, 2016 as it appears for the duration of the episode Russia Winter 2016 Screen Bug.png|Bug used in Russia and the UK for winter 2016 CNPTChristmas.jpg|Onscreen Portuguese bug used during the Christmas period (2016) New Bug.png|A generic "new" bug used for Adventure Time, PPG (2016) and Uncle Grandpa in 2017. 16467175 1344823588910374 846890566 n.png|Onscreen bug for the HD feed of CN Hindi (a Hindi feed targeted for the Middle East crowd) 2017 CNRussia newlogo2017.jpg|Bug used in Russia and Bulgaria (January 2017) CNRussia newepisodelogo2017.jpg|Bug used for new episodes in Russia and Bulgaria (January 2017) CNplus1.jpg|Cartoon Network +1 onscreen bug used in Italy Cartoon Network Lego Days.jpg|Onscreen bug for the temporary LEGO-themed channel, Cartoon Network Lego Days (February 2017) Maxresdefault (40).jpg|New HD feed bug used in Eastern Europe (February 2017) Screenshot 2017-03-15 at 10.03.01 AM.png|After Party bug (2011?) Sub_262.png|Bug used for New Episodes on the NEW NEW NEW NEW block in 2017. Hahattt.png|Technical error where the Adult Swim bug is still visible even after the block has already ended for the night, with the CN bug overlapping Image2222222224.jpg|Onscreen yellow Marathon bug for the Portuguese feed (2017) ImageFug5.jpg|Onscreen blue Marathon bug for the Portuguese feed (2017) vlcsnap-2017-09-29-23h48m16s028.png|CN HD UK NEW logo (2017) new show ok ko.png|On screen bug for new shows in 2017. new new new new.png|New Episodes bug for the NEW NEW NEW NEW block at the beginning of new episodes in 2017. Uncra Po.jpg|Onscreen New (Nowość) bug used in Poland OATMEAL.jpg|Onscreen New (Nieuw) bug used in the Netherlands Vlcsnap-2017-10-28-04h37m04s178.png|Onscreen Special bug used for Halloween (2017) 000510390.jpg|Onscreen New bug used for the MENA feed Continuity.jpg|Cartoon Network +1 onscreen bug used in the UK (2014-2017) Def.jpg|CN +1 onscreen bug (2017) Vlcsnap-2017-10-11-22h27m49s951.png|Onscreen premiere bug used in Brazil Vlcsnap-2017-10-30-21h13m31s800.png|Onscreen New Episode bug used in Brazil Onscreen bug in Southeast Asia (Seen at the top).png|Onscreen Bug in Southeast Asia Untitled7.png|Onscreen Bug in Latin America Untitled40.png|Onscreen premiere And New Episode bug used in Latin America (2012-2014) cartoon_network_LA_NEW_2015.png|Onscreen New Episode bug used in Latin Amcrica Cartoon Network Russia 2017 winter.png|Bug used in Russia for winter 2017 CN 2017 UK Winter Bug.jpg|Bug used in UK for winter 2017 Untitled30.png|Onscreen premiere bug used in Latin America (2017) vlcsnap-2017-12-05-16h39m31s114.png|Bug used in Russia and Bulgaria for winter New episodes (december 2017) vlcsnap-2017-12-05-20h47m06s772.png|Cartoon Network HD onscreen bug used in Italy vlcsnap-2017-12-07-20h11m00s750.png|Cartoon Network HD onscreen bug used in Latin America (2013-2014) Cartoon Network App Bug on Old Shows.jpg|Onscreen bug on the CN app used for older shows in 4:3 Maxresdefault222.jpg|Onscreen Christmas bug used in South Korea vlcsnap-2017-12-11-22h11m17s874.png|Cartoon Network HD Onscreen Bug used for the MENA feed Especial Navideño000019122.jpg|Onscreen bug used in Latin America for shorts premiering before commercials 767316 122 preview.jpg|Onscreen New Episode bug used in Southeast Asia. Villainous Orientation Videos For Villains The Lost Cases of Elmore.png|Onscreen bug used on CartoonNetworkla.com videos (2012-2019) CNLA25.gif|Logo Morphing through eras during its 25th Anniversary in Latin America MostKnownUnknown.png|Onscreen "New" bug (2018) Tumblr inline p2btjhYtBk1vu9vt7 1280.png|Onscreen "Sneak Peek" bug (2018) UnknownASl.png|Onscreen "New Show" bug (2018) PINK.png|Onscreen "Special" bug (2018) BoxblamBAlb.jpg|Earth Day 2018 (Latin America) Screenshot 2018-04-25 at 18.38.18.png|Used on Cartoon Network Latin America YouTube channel On Live 32503676 1743799242353726 5992060714628415488 n.png|Onscreen bug used in Turkey (2018) 35842511 1795907327142917 217407447772430336 n.png|Onscreen bug used in Southeast Asia (2018) 1080p 30fp000050711.jpg|Onscreen bug used for India's HD feed (2018) 36656101 1817820444951605 3698681176521703424 n.png|Onscreen bug used for the Summer Camp Island weekend takeover (2018) 40411075 331235730779659 7808540304096624640 n.png|Onscreen New Episode (Yeni Bölüm) bug used in Turkey (2018) CNetwork_bug_new_show.jpg|New Show screen-bug during programming Haralogo.JPG|Used on Cartoon Network Latin America YouTube channel Livestreams variant premierecn.png|Onscreen "Premiere" bug for movie premieres (2019) vlcsnap-2019-10-09-23h26m25s990.png|Animated on-screen bug used during October 2019 2019-10-15.png|Onscreen bug used on CartoonNetworkla.com videos (2019-present) photo_2019-10-15_19-55-40.jpg|Animated on-screen bug for new episodes used during October 2019 photo_2019-12-04_20-56-20.jpg|Animated on-screen bug used during December 2019 cnchristmas.png|Second animated on-screen bug (and several on-screen promos for Steven Universe Future) used during December 2019 Screenshot_20191208_020912.png|Animated "New" on-screen bug used during December 2019 Cartoon_network_bug_on-demand.jpg|Screenbug used in Cartoon Network Video and Video On Demand services used in 2014-present premierelegoninjago.png|Animated "Premiere" on-screen bug during December 2019 specialcn2019dec.png|Animated "Special" on-screenbug used during December 2019 sneakpeek2020.png|On-screen bug for Infinity Train's book two sneak peek used in January 1, 2020 vlcsnap-2020-02-16-03h37m21s774.png|Screenbug used during the marathon preceding the Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans television premiere in February 2020 Screenshot_20200218_000608.png|Screenbug used for television premieres since February 18, 2020. Screenshot_20200222_003241.png|"Special" screenbug used since February 2020 Screenshot_20200222_015001.png|"Sneak Peek" screenbug used on episode airings before the show's official premiere date, as seen in February 2020 thundercatsho.png|"New Show" screenbug used since February 22, 2020 newcn2020.png|"New" screenbug used since February 2020 during episode premieres Category:Cartoon Network Category:Special logos